Siempre huele a mar
by Bella Titanium
Summary: Muchos me llaman rara, me llaman pirada, me llaman loca. ¿Pero como no voy a estar loca si él ya no está aquí? Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Abril "Tributos Profesionales" del Foro "Días Oscuros".


_**Siempre huele a mar.**_

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, si fuera mio, ahora sería tan asquerosamente rica como un vencedor de los juegos.

* * *

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora Finnick?— pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las olas me golpean suavemente los tobillos, siento la arena húmeda en las manos, una fresca brisa me acaricia la cara y todo me recuerda a él. Le echo tanto de menos. Supongo que por eso recurro al mar; cuando todo me supera vengo aquí y hablo con él, esté donde esté, estoy segura de que me escucha. Al fin y al cabo, este es su mar. En honor a eso, nuestro hijo se llama Meer, que significa mar en otro idioma, aunque nunca recuerdo en cual.

Posiblemente me estoy manchando el vestido blanco que me regaló Johanna y luego cuando vuelva a casa ella se enfadará porque no tengo cuidado. Este pensamiento me hace sonreír, pero luego sigo llorando. No he parado de hacerlo desde que he salido corriendo.

—No puedo seguir con esto cariño, de verdad que no. Sé que les tengo a ellos, y a ese pequeño monstruito que no para quieto en todo el día, pero sin ti todo esto es duro. Tú y Meer sois como dos gotas de agua. Hoy cumple un año, ¿sabes? Claro que lo sabes, que tonta soy, esto no se te olvidaría jamás. Y lo siento cariño, sé que no te gusta verme llorar, pero no he podido evitarlo. — le digo.

Luego dejo de hablar durante unos minutos, se me está quebrando demasiado la voz y no puedo continuar. Respiro hondo. Huele a sal, a algas, y a una barbacoa de marisco que algún vecino estará celebrando, o quizá venga de nuestra fiesta, quien sabe. Y todo me huele a él. Instintivamente me beso la muñeca, encima del tatuaje que me hice al volver del Distrito 13. Es un pequeño tridente negro, de unos cuatro centímetros de largo, que me recuerda que, por más que pasen los años, él no me dejará nunca. Intento seguir hablándole y, después de unos cuantos sollozos más, lo consigo.

—Todo ha empezado bien; ya estábamos casi todos los de la fiesta, cuando han llegado Peeta y Katniss. Gale no ha venido, sigue en el 2 y me ha llamado disculpándose y diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo, pero yo sé que no viene para no ver a la parejita. En el momento en que han entrado por la puerta he entendido a Gale, son tan felices juntos como lo éramos nosotros, te encantaría verles así. —me toco otra vez el tatuaje y me dejo caer hacia atrás hasta que mi cabeza toca la arena. Genial, ahora Johanna me regañara por el vestido y por el pelo, aunque en el fondo sé que me quiere mucho. Respiro hondo, chapoteo con los pies en el agua y sigo—. Cuando Katniss ha visto a Meer, se ha echado a llorar sobre el hombro de Peeta, susurrándole al oído que cada día se parece más a ti y que ojala estuvieras aquí con nosotros, aunque evidentemente no lo ha dicho lo suficientemente bajito, porque lo hemos oído. Todos han pensado igual, desde el callado de Beetee hasta el loco de Haymitch te echan muchísimo de menos, aunque no les culpo, es difícil no quererte. Sé que tendría que haberme quedado con ellos, porqué son nuestros mejores amigos, pero no podía más con esa atmosfera de añoranza y tristeza, así que me he echado a correr. Ninguno me ha seguido, pero no creía que lo fueran a hacer, porqué soy la loca de Annie. Loca sí, pero loca por ti. Aunque ahora también loca por Meer.

Empiezo a pensar que debería volver, la fiesta es para divertirnos un poco y para celebrar que Meer ha cumplido un año; así que me levanto, cojo los zapatos de tacón pero no me los pongo, intento secarme las lágrimas sin tocar mucho el maquillaje, aunque sé que ya está destrozado, acaricio el agua salada con la punta de los dedos y me giro para volver hacia la casa, con mis amigos y mi hijo. Ellos son mi familia. Pero antes de irme miro al horizonte, allí donde el mar y el cielo se pierden y susurro: —Te quiero Finnick, siempre—. Porque al fin y al cabo, eso es lo más puro y sincero que puedo decir.


End file.
